Crused
by Yamamuri Sadako
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribbean fic! Cap'n Jack Sparrow meets up with his ex-fiance turned bounty hunter. Ch 3 is up! R/R and I will give the demon monkey!
1. Escaped With his life

Cursed  
  
Ch. 1: Escaped With His Life  
  
A/n: My first Pirates of the Caribbean fic! That movie was bloody awesome!! I own my alter ego who goes by Jezebel Wingweaver. This takes place right after the movie. I can't remember the Black Pearl's captain's name, so it the best of my ability. Same goes with a couple other crewmembers' names.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow looked around at the turbulent seas. His brown eyes turned upward as he saw someone swing down onto the main dock from a rope. The captain snarled, drawing his sword.  
  
"State your name and why you are on my ship," he said.  
  
The figure dropped onto the deck. A few other crewmembers had pistols and daggers drawn at the stranger, who was crouched down.  
  
"State your name," Jack repeated.  
  
"Or I'll slit your throat,"  
  
The figure stood, Jack caught a glimpse of dark green eyes and a pale face. The rest of the figure was hidden beneath a hood.  
  
"I am what you fear, Jack Sparrow," they whispered.  
  
Jack lunged forward; the figure batted his sword away with their own. The hood fell, reviling the face of a young woman. She smiled, a long jagged scar on the right side of her face. Sparrow gasped.  
  
"Come now, Jack," she purred, sword pointed at him.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember. We had some good times, Jack. Good times,"  
  
The first mate stepped up.  
  
"Captain, I await your order," he said.  
  
Jack sheathed his sword.  
  
"Leave her be."  
  
The woman sheathed her sword. Her brown hair was cut short. Jack looked again at the scar on the woman's face. It started under her right eye and ended at the tip of her lower lip.  
  
"I saw you die that night. The night the Black Pearl was cursed," Jack said quietly.  
  
The woman smirked. Jack motioned for the crew to put away their weapons.  
  
"Die," the woman repeated.  
  
"You saw me get impaled upon your first mate's sword. I should've been dead, but the curse had struck right when he stabbed me," she said.  
  
Jack coughed.  
  
"That scar, how did that happen?"  
  
The woman sighed.  
  
"Get stuck between a blood thirsty ship's crew with no captain and something's bound to happen. Flint dagger,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
The first mate spoke again.  
  
"Who is she, Cap'n?"  
  
The woman bowed.  
  
"Jezebel Wingweaver, bounty hunter, loyalist to Jack Sparrow,"  
  
Jack chuckled.  
  
"Ex girlfriend," he coughed.  
  
"Wait, bounty hunter?" he said  
  
Jezebel nodded.  
  
"Aye. The Navy proposed a tidy sum for your head, Captain. I'm still decidin'," she said.  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Jezebel grinned.  
  
"I'm here to either cut off your head, or to warn you. It all depends on how you treat me," she whispered, her hand fingering the handle of her sword.  
  
Jack's lip twitched.  
  
"We'll see how you deserve to be treated. If I win this duel, I kill you. You win...you take my head. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Jezebel's green eyes turned to slits, resembling a cat's.  
  
"First person to draw blood loses," she said.  
  
Jack nodded, pulling off his coat. Jezebel let her cloak fall. The two brandished their swords.  
  
"Some loyalist you are, if you're here to kill me," Jack said, waiting.  
  
Jezebel lunged.  
  
"I'm in desperate need of money. This fight seems fair does it not?"  
  
Jack blocked her blow. He dove, getting blocked and pushed backwards.  
  
"Yes, well, since when did you start hurting for money, eh?"  
  
"Ever since the night we were cursed!" Jezebel snarled.  
  
"I've hunted all the seven seas in search for you," she continued.  
  
Jack swiped, Jezebel stepped back, a hand to her side. She flinched, kneeling. Blood began to stain her cream colored shirt. Jack raised his sword above his head, preparing to strike a fatal blow.  
  
"I haven't been trying to hunt you down, Jack! I've come to warn you!" Jezebel said, holding on to her side, grimacing in pain.  
  
"LIAR!!" Jack shouted.  
  
Jezebel put up a bloody hand.  
  
"No! Listen to me, you and I are the last survivors of this curse. It's not broken. They're still here. They want us dead, Barbossa and his men. You may think you have control over this ship, Jack, but you don't. It's powered by evil, not wind. I'm...ahh..." Jezebel flinched; the sword wound was deep.   
  
Jack knelt next to the woman, he lowered his sword.  
  
"You can feel pain," he said.  
  
Jezebel bit her lip.  
  
"We can feel again, that's the only thing the curse gave back to us. That's not important. Jack, Barbossa and his men will try to take back what they claim to be rightfully theirs. This curse will never end. Not until the Black Pearl is up in flames," she said.  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"I just got my ship back, you can't expect me to...set her up in flames! I won't destroy my ship!"  
  
"Then you destroy our lives!" Jezebel shouted. She let go of her side. Blood had stained the left side of her shirt.   
  
"If your ship is more important to you then the lives of your crew then I'll-"  
  
Jack pulled a dagger from out of his boot. He pointed it at the bounty hunter's throat.  
  
"You'll what? Maroon me? I don't think so."  
  
He turned to the first mate.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs, see to it that Miss. Wingweaver is locked in the brig. I'll see to her injury later,"  
  
Gibbs grabbed Jezebel's arm and led her to the brig. She glared at Sparrow.  
  
"Your heart's as black as this ship, Jack. You're turning into Barbossa himself,"  
  
Jack swiped the dagger across Jezebel's left cheek.  
  
"There you go, now you have a match."  
  
Jezebel's cat-like eyes burned with anger. She growled. Gibbs led her away.  
  
Jack turned back to looking at the sea. A female crewmember stepped towards him.  
  
"Wildcat Wingweaver, I didn't know she turned bounty hunter," she said.  
  
Jack looked at the pirate, suspiciously.  
  
" 'Wildcat'? Since when has she been called that?"  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"Women all over the country know about her. She's the only female pirate that proudly bares the scars of battle. Many people also know her as Hell Cat."  
  
Jack sneered.  
  
"What happened that night? When this ship was cursed?"  
  
Sparrow sighed.  
  
"Anamaria, don't make me tell it," he whispered.  
  
Anamaria smirked.  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
Jack growled.  
  
"That was a long time ago. Years at sea have hardened both our hearts. I proposed to her, about a month before I was marooned. We were at a local pub. She rejected me. The ring I had given her was gone. I vowed to never love another woman again,"  
  
Anamaria smiled.  
  
"And why would you do something like that?" she asked.  
  
Jack said nothing.  
  
"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"   
  
"Anyone who mentions Jezebel Wingweaver's name will find themselves chained to the cannons!" Jack shouted. He turned to Anamaria.  
  
"I advise you not to ask me about her. I do not want to hear her name for the remainder of this voyage,"  
  
Gibbs had returned.  
  
"She's in irons, Cap'n. The girl's a fiery one, she is,"  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"I'll give her a day or two with no food or water and then we'll see how fiery she is," he muttered.  
  
Anamaria looked into Sparrow's eyes.  
  
"What about the Code? She's a prisoner..."  
  
Jack turned away.  
  
"Damn the Code! We are PIRATES! We live by our own rules! We take what we want, when we want. If I say I'll starve the girl, then I'll starve her!"  
  
Anamaria said the words with out thinking them over.  
  
"She's right. You are turning into Barbossa. The ship is poisoning your mind, Jack!"  
  
Sparrow turned on her; his eyes alight with a demented fire.  
  
"Consider this your warning," he said.  
  
He turned on his heel and walked to the captain's quarters. 


	2. Prisoner Jack's Vow

Cursed  
  
Ch. 2: Prisoner; Jack's Vow  
  
A/n: This is fun!!!  
  
Jack sighed, holding his head in his hands. He could feel a force preying upon his mind. It was one he could not name. The captain rummaged around trunks and things, searching for a bottle of rum. He found one and drank gratefully. As he fell into a drunken sleep, he could hear Jezebel banging her chains upon the brig door. Sparrow ignored her, as he slowly began to dream…  
  
Barbossa was after him. Jack found himself blasted back in time to when the curse had been laid upon the Black Pearl. He saw that he was up close to Barbossa and Jezebel. This must have been when Barbossa attempted to kill her.  
  
"Where's Sparrow, Wingweaver?" Barbossa demanded.  
  
Jezebel said nothing. She wore the same look when Jack had ordered her sent to the brig a moment ago. Jack realized that neither Barbossa nor Jezebel could see him.  
  
"Answer me or I'll gut you like the fish you are!"   
  
Still, Jezebel said nothing. Barbossa was getting angry. He noticed a ring on Jezebel's hand. Jack recognized that ring! It was the one he had given her when he proposed. Sparrow felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He watched Barbossa take the ring from Jezebel's finger. Jezebel uttered a small sound.  
  
"Oh, you wanted that? Then tell me where Jackie-Boy is!"  
  
Jezebel had found her voice.  
  
"I would sooner die!"  
  
Barbossa drew his sword.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
The pirate stabbed Jezebel in the stomach. Jezebel flinched and fell back, her body landing in a pool of moonlight. She had become a skeleton. She was still alive. The curse had begun.  
  
Jack awoke, gasping as though he had run a mile. Was that just a dream, or was it a sign, letting him know the truth? Sparrow threw the rum bottle to the floor. He felt terrible now. Jezebel hadn't rejected him after all. The ring was stolen from her. He grabbed a piece of bread, an apple and a jug of water and walked down to the brig. It was night.  
  
Sparrow found Jezebel lying on the floor, shivering. She was asleep. Jack opened the cell door and stepped in. He tapped Jezebel on the shoulder. She sprung up, uttering a small scream. Jack thought that she must have been dreaming too. Sweat shone on Jezebel's face.   
  
"Jack. Have you come to send me to my death?" she whispered.  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"I brought you some food. It's not much," he said.  
  
Jezebel sat up, wincing in pain. She had a hand to her injured side.  
  
Jack set the food down.  
  
"Here, let me see that," he said.  
  
"It's nothing, really, just…just a scratch," she said, the wound was still bleeding.  
  
Jack moved her hand away. He cut away the bloody fabric of her shirt. The wound was long, deep and clean. Sparrow opened the water jug and poured some water onto the cut. He untied the bandana that he had around his head and used it as a bandage. Jezebel looked curiously at him.  
  
"Why are you helping me? That thought you were angry," she whispered.  
  
Jack closed his eyes after he tied the bandana around Jezebel's stomach.  
  
"I was…caught up in the past. Thinking about the night in the pub," he said.  
  
Jezebel took a sip of the ice-cold water. She spoke even though her throat burned.  
  
"I wanted to tell you. But you wouldn't allow me. The night we were cursed…Barbossa wanted me to tell him where you were and how you had escaped the island. I didn't tell him. I didn't want you to die. Barbossa saw the ring on my finger. The ring you gave me…He took it and said that he would give it back only if I told him where you were. I told him that he would have to kill me. He stabbed me in the stomach. I became a skeleton. I was still alive. The curse had begun its work," she said.  
  
Jack sighed. He laid Jezebel's head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry for locking you up here. I was overcome with a rage that was not meant. Why have you been looking for me?"  
  
Jezebel coughed. Her forehead felt warm against Jack's cheek.  
  
"I want to help you truly end this curse, Jack…and…I've been wanting to tell you…I still love you," she whispered.  
  
Jack said nothing. Jezebel let out a slow, pain-filled sigh.  
  
"I'm a fool. That was seven years ago. You've probably moved on,"  
  
Jack put up a hand to silence her. Neither of them saw Anamaria looking in through the brig's grillwork.  
  
"That night… That night, I vowed to never love another woman again. I brought out my anger by pillaging, causing chaos. I've ordered no quarter too many times. By the end of the battles, I'd be the last man standing. Bathed in blood. Praying for your memory to fade. It never did,"  
  
Jezebel was startled to feel Jack put his hand of her cut left cheek. She spoke weakly.  
  
"I acted almost in the same manner as you. I traveled the world, hoping to find Barbossa and kill him. He still has that ring. I wanted it back so badly… My crew turned on me, about two years ago. Mutinied, they knew better then to kill me, however. I cut off the right ear of every man I kill, they knew better then to cross me. I ended up getting this," she said, pointing to the scar on her right cheek.  
  
"My crew wanted to spill my blood. I could see it in their eyes. However, when they had turned at me, swords and pistols raised for the kill, the moon came out. They saw me for what I truly was. I just stood there; the crew recoiled. I just threw my head back and laughed. None of them will come near me now," she said.  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Jezebel… you should know… I'm still in love with you as well,"  
  
Jezebel looked quizzically at him.  
  
"You're just saying that," she muttered.  
  
Sparrow pulled her close to him.  
  
"Oh, am I?" he asked.   
  
Jezebel had no time to answer. Jack suddenly pressed his lips against hers, holding her in his arms.  
  
Moonlight began to pour over the ship. Anamaria watched as Sparrow and Jezebel suddenly turned into skeletons. Anamaria covered her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming. The captain pulled away, the moonlight faded behind clouds. He looked up, Anamaria quickly ducked out of sight. Jack looked back at Jezebel, who was turning back to a living human.   
  
"I'll take you to my quarters, you'll be more comfortable there," he said.  
  
Jezebel tried to stand, she fell to her knees. Jack looked concerned.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm all right," Jezebel said, holding her side. She tried to step foreword, but her legs gave out from under her. Jack caught her.  
  
"Stop pretending. I'm taking you to me quarters, whether you like it or not, Jezebel," said Sparrow. He picked Jezebel up and carried her to his cabin. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Gibbs stopped him.  
  
"Sir, I thought-"  
  
"I was-angry, Gibbs. Tell the men that what I said earlier was a misunderstanding. Jezebel's of no threat to the crew or to me," Jack said.   
  
Sparrow entered the cabin and laid Jezebel on the bed. The cat-like pirate stirred slightly, but she did not wake. Jack smiled to himself. He bit into the apple, but quickly spit it out. Jack's bite of apple had turned to ashes in his mouth. So, the curse was still in effect. Jezebel was right.  
  
"I vowed to never love another again," Jack whispered to Jezebel.  
  
"Because I'd always love you. The next town we hit, I'll make sure a doctor takes a look at you. And…we'll finally be able to do what we had planned seven years ago. We'll raise hell together, as husband and wife! I'll try to cut down on the drinking,"  
  
Anamaria knocked on the open door. Jack turned.  
  
"Anamaria! You heard me just now, didn't you?"  
  
Anamaria smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I heard. I knew you still loved her. Are you really going to marry her?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Aye, that I am,"  
  
"I saw you in the brig, talking to Jezebel. I saw you kiss her. When the moonlight hit you, you both…"  
  
"Turned into living skeletons," said a voice. Jezebel had woken up.  
  
Anamaria nodded.  
  
"Is that the curse?" she asked.  
  
Both Sparrow and Wingweaver nodded.  
  
"The moonlight shows us what we truly are," Jack muttered, his eyes were unblinking; his voice was a low growl.  
  
"The medallion, the blood that must be repaid…"  
  
Jezebel and Anamaria looked confused.  
  
"Jack, stop talking like that," Anamaria said.  
  
Jezebel closed her eyes. She knew what was happening.  
  
"Barbossa is trying to control Jack. This ship is not safe. Barbossa's spirit lives on… He's controlling the Black Pearl. Jack's a mere object of direction! The ship is poisoning his mind," she said.  
  
Jack was looking at the floor. He was still in this strange trance.  
  
"Find the Medallion… Kill Turner…"  
  
"Turner?" said Jezebel.  
  
"Bootstrap Bill's been dead for ten years,"  
  
"His son, Will," Anamaria whispered.  
  
Wind and rain howled from outside the cabin. Jezebel gathered her strength and walked out, holding her side.  
  
"BARBOSSA!! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!! LEAVE SPARROW BE, THE CURSE WILL NEVER CEASE!"  
  
A voice shouted at her from the ship's rigging.  
  
"That's where yer wrong, lass,"  
  
Jezebel looked up. Barbossa swung down from a rope and landed next to her. He wasn't dead.   
  
"Wildcat Wingweaver, yeh 'aven't changed a bit. Oh, it looks like yer perdy face has gotten all cut up. Shame, that is,"  
  
Jezebel blinked the ocean stinging sprits from her eyes.  
  
"Yer controllin' Jack, Barbossa. Leave him alone. I'll do anything…just don't hurt him," Jezebel said.  
  
"After seven years, yer finally willin' to negotiate, eh?"  
  
Jezebel nodded. Barbossa smiled.  
  
"I'll do whatever you wish. Just don't hurt Jack,"  
  
Barbossa sighed, thinking of what he could have Jezebel do for him. Anamaria and Jack, who was back to normal, stepped out of the cabin. Jack prepared to unsheathe his sword but Anamaria stopped him. Sparrow glared at Barbossa.  
  
"Make me Cap'n of the Black Pearl. And I give a pirate's honor, that Sparrow will not be hurt,"  
  
Jezebel closed her eyes, thinking. She felt her throat tighten; a single tear fell down her face. She unsheathed her sword and handed it to Barbossa.  
  
"Very well… Captain," she whispered.  
  
Jack felt a stab of betrayal.   
  
"Jezebel…" he whispered.  
  
Barbossa looked up, Jezebel turned.  
  
"Sparrow," Barbossa whispered.  
  
Jezebel gasped.  
  
"Jack…please, listen to me… I-"  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"You lied to me. You're not here to end the curse; you're here to see that I end up in Davy Jones' Locker! I thought you loved me,"  
  
Jezebel turned to him, her cat-like eyes shone with a mix of guilt and anger.  
  
"I do love you, Jack. You're getting angry at a misunderstanding, I did this so you will not be hurt!"  
  
Jack pulled his pistol out and pointed it at her.  
  
"I'm hurt deeper than you can possibly imagine! I know I can't kill you, but I can injure you. You have no idea what it's like to be betrayed!" he spat.  
  
Jezebel growled.  
  
"I know full well what it's like to be betrayed! I've had an entire crew turn on me, prepared to cast me into hell! Even the mere memory of you brings back the night in the Faithful Bride! You can remember it as well as I can! You wouldn't even let me explain! The problem with YOU is, you jump too quick to conclusions!" she snarled.  
  
Barbossa smirked.  
  
"Now *THAT'S* entertainment!"  
  
Jezebel fell to her knees; the pain in her side was getting unbearable.  
  
"Jack, please, what can I do to win your trust…and your heart again?"  
  
A/n: Oh my God…I'M WRITING ACTION/FLUFF!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 


	3. Betrayl: The Faithful Bride

Cursed  
  
Ch. 3: Betrayal; The Faithful Bride  
  
A/n: I'm enjoying myself. I understand that I have Jackie-Boy a bit out of line. (Isn't true, ladies, that men are too quick to assume? We all know it's true, boys.) Saliva owns the song 'Rest in Pieces'. My friend Jenny owns herself and her boyfriend Colin. This chapter has humor! This chapter is incredibly long and has quite a bit of singing in it. There is also a bit of a duet of the songs 'We Are The Champions' and 'We Can Be Heroes' and slew of others. The song 'Elephant Love Medley' from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack inspired this entire chapter. This whole story is really stupid, I'm just writing it for me own enjoyment.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did then Jack Sparrow would be my sex slave.  
  
Jack glared at his fiancé. He remembered the night in the Faithful Bride, the local pub in Port Royale. He had caused himself pain by not allowing Jezebel to explain. Seven long years later, this same woman backstabbed Jack. He felt angry and betrayed. When these feelings are in combination, some odd things can be said and done.   
  
"What can you do to win me back?!" Sparrow shouted. Jezebel saw his eyes. They looked hurt, angry and yet, they shone with confusion and sadness. Jack lowered his eyes. He turned away from Jezebel and Barbossa.   
  
"There's nothing you can do, love. I'm leaving you at Port Royale. Once that happens, I never want to see you again, ever," he whispered.  
  
Anamaria stepped foreword.   
  
"Jack, for once in your life, hear her out! If you love her, hear her out!"  
  
Jezebel was still on her knees, blood pounded in her head, she could feel Barbossa behind her. She spoke softly. The wind had died down some.  
  
"Barbossa wants this ship back. He'll stop manipulating you now. I-I'm sorry. Jack, please forgive me. I love you," she whispered.  
  
Jack turned around and helped her to her feet. He looked into her jade green eyes.  
  
"Prove it,"  
  
* Look at me  
  
My depth perception must be off again  
  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
  
It has not healed with time  
  
It just shot down my spine...*  
  
Jezebel returned his gaze. Her breathing was shallow and uneven. She said nothing, only putting her arms around Jack's neck and pulling him into a long French kiss. Anamaria smiled. Barbossa gave a whistle. Jack and Jezebel pulled away. Jack realized that Jezebel had not betrayed him. The kiss was passionate; no one lies if they french you! Jezebel cleared her throat.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute," she said. She turned to Barbossa. A slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
"My turn?'" growled Barbossa. Jezebel's smirk faded. She slapped him across the face, and took her sword away from him.  
  
"I didn't deserve that," said Barbossa.   
  
* You look so beautiful tonight  
  
Remind me how you laid us down  
  
And gently smiled  
  
Before you destroyed my life  
  
** Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away?  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away?  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away?  
  
And let me rest in pieces** *  
  
Jezebel was slightly lost in thought.  
  
"You what? I think you're right," she said.  
  
Jack's eyes widened. Anamaria held him back, grinning from ear to ear; apparently, she knew where this was going. Jack struggled against Anamaria.  
  
"Jeze-"  
  
Wingweaver smiled slightly, before giving Barbossa a swift kick in the nuts.  
  
Anamaria applauded her.  
  
"Wildcat Wingweaver strikes again!" she crowed.  
  
Jack smiled slightly. He watched Jezebel put a hand to her stomach. Blood soaked through the bandana.   
  
"Jack, we've hit Port Royale! Should we dock?" came Gibbs's voice from above.  
  
Jack nodded, not taking his eyes off Jezebel.  
  
"Aye, no pillagin', no raidin' no nothin'. We're on holiday," he replied.  
  
"Holiday?" repeated Gibbs.   
  
"What's the feast day, then?"  
  
"We ain't celebratin' any saint's day, Gibbs. Jezebel's hurt, I'm taking her to a doctor,"  
  
"No," said Jezebel in a fearful voice.  
  
Jack looked at her confused.  
  
"No? Jezebel, you can barely stand. Yer gettin' help,"  
  
Jezebel spoke through clenched teeth as the anchor was lowered.  
  
"The Navy will skin us alive! Are you mad?!" she hissed.  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"Madly in love, if that's what you mean,"  
  
Jezebel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do NOT get cute with me right now."  
  
* Look at me  
  
My depth perception must be off again  
  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
  
I'm in your reach  
  
You held me in your hands  
  
** But could you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away?  
  
And let me rest in pieces   
  
But could you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away?  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
But could you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away?  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
But could you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away?  
  
And let me rest in pieces** *  
  
"Ah, c'mon Jezey, lighten up,"  
  
Jezebel froze at the name. Jack smiled apologetically.  
  
"Jack, you 'aven't called me tha' for years. The last time you did, it was when you-"  
  
"Proposed," finished Jack.  
  
"I know," he lifted her off her feet, smiling.  
  
"Let's get a room at the inn. I'll find the doctor," he continued.  
  
Jezebel sighed.  
  
"Why don't we stop by the Faithful Bride for a drink or two, first? The Navy's probably forgotten all-" she stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"That's it! I know how to get the Navy off our backs!"  
  
Jack looked confused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Give me yer earring, the right one," said Wingweaver.  
  
Sparrow did as was asked of him. He handed a small gold hoop to Jezebel.  
  
"What are yeh going to do?" asked Jack.  
  
Jezebel pulled out a leather pouch from under her shirt. It hung on a leather cord around her neck. Wingweaver opened it and pulled out a human ear. Jezebel placed it next to Jack's right ear. It was a perfect match. Jack looked repulsed.  
  
"That's disgusting!" he said.  
  
Jezebel grinned.  
  
"Well, Jack Sparrow, once the Navy sees me with this, you'll be considered dead and a free man," she said, putting the earring on the piece of flesh.  
  
"Hide near the entrance to the Faithful Bride, Leave me, I think I'll be able ter stand then,"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Right, first we need to tie up Barbossa," said Jack, turning to Barbossa.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
Gibbs sighed.  
  
"Barbossa escaped the ship while's you was talkin', Cap'n,"  
  
"Damn! He could be onto us,"  
  
Jezebel looked suddenly frantic.  
  
"Put me down! Jack, Naval officers are comin' over here. Hide!"  
  
Jack set Jezebel down and dove into a large empty barrel. An officer approached Jezebel. Jack watched from a hole in the side of barrel.  
  
"Wildcat Wingweaver, we meet again. Did you kill Jack Sparrow?" he asked.  
  
Jezebel gave a sinister smile.  
  
"Aye, that I did," she said, placing the ear in the officer's hand. The officer recoiled.  
  
"Agh... That's proof enough. You can have that back," he said, smiling politely, handing the ear back to Jezebel.  
  
"Thanks very much, mate," said Jezebel.  
  
The officer turned to his men.  
  
"You heard the lady, Sparrow is dead! Move out,"  
  
Jezebel jerked her head once the soldiers left. Jack stepped out of the barrel.  
  
"Yeh want yer earrin' back?" Jezebel asked.  
  
"Thanks, said Jack, placing the hoop back in his ear.   
  
"Barbossa must've tipped the navy off," said Gibbs.  
  
"Nah, he ain't that stupid," said Jezebel.  
  
"If he could get an entire crew to mutiny against Jack ... maybe he did tip them off," she continued.  
  
"But how?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"The moonlight's c'mon out, they'd notice him,"  
  
Jezebel shook her head.  
  
"Let's just hit the pub, I need a drink," said Jezebel.  
  
Jack lifted her off her feet again.  
  
"Okay, let's go," he said.  
  
"You need to stop spoiling me," Jezebel said, grinning.  
  
"I wouldn't call it 'spoiling', Jezey," replied Jack, kicking open the door to the Faithful Bride. The large group of people who were in the pub all looked shocked.  
  
"Sparrow, my God, you got back together with Hellcat ?"  
  
Two people applauded. One of them was obviously drunk.  
  
"WHOO! Sparrow and Wingweaver, it's been a while," said the drunk.  
  
A young woman pushed the drunk out of the way.  
  
"Wildcat Wingweaver returns. Never thought I'd see you and Captain Jack Sparrow together again," she said.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Jaguar Jenny and Chaos Colin," said Jezebel, flinching a Jack set her on a chair. Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and took a swig.  
  
"What are you two doin' 'ere?" asked Jack, rather irritably.  
  
"We just came fer a drink, Jack, what, yer bandana too tight or somethin'?" slurred Colin.  
  
"I don't have it, Jezebel does, savvy?" snapped Jack.  
  
"Jack, play nice or I'll send you back to the ship," said Jezebel playfully.  
  
Jack smiled behind the rum bottle.  
  
"Why do you have Jack's bandana anyway?" asked Jenny.  
  
Jezebel sighed, she untied it to reveal the bloody wound. Jenny flinched.  
  
"Ooh, how'd that happen?"  
  
Jezebel pointed a thumb at Jack.  
  
"Him," she replied. She took the rum bottle from Jack and took a swig.  
  
"That's mine!" said Jack.  
  
Jezebel held it out of Jack's reach.  
  
"Yer gonna have to give me somethin' for it," she said.  
  
"All right then," said Jack, he kissed her. Jezebel's outstretched arm came back, a shower of rum rained down on them accidentally.   
  
Jenny giggled. Colin spoke up, his voice slurred.  
  
"Hey Jenny, why don't we ever do that?" he asked.  
  
Jenny hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
Jack pulled away, catching a few rum drops on his tongue.  
  
"Jezebel, uh," he spoke rather nervously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring Barbossa had stolen seven years previously. Jezebel's eyes widened.  
  
"I know that it didn't go as planned last time, so, I'll ask again... Will you marry me?"  
  
Jezebel smiled. She nodded. Jenny gave both Jack and Jezebel a hug.  
  
"This is for real this time, right?" Jenny asked.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Drinks fer everybody!" he crowed.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Jezebel snorted into her fifth bottle of rum.  
  
"So...so I trick the Navy officer into thinkin' tha' Jack's dead, right? And then.. heh... Jack actually takes the earring back!" she said.  
  
"Hey, I'm obsessed with treasure, lass, yeh know tha'," slurred Sparrow. He took another swig of rum. He suddenly jumped onto the table.  
  
"Sixteen men on a dead man's chest! Yo ho ho and a bottl' a rum!" he sang.  
  
Jezebel pulled him down by his pants.  
  
"Yer causin' a bloody scene," she muttered. She and Jenny suddenly broke out in song.  
  
"We are the champions!  
  
We are the champions!  
  
No time for losers  
  
'Cause we are the champions!"  
  
Jack chuckled. Jack and Jezebel stood on the table and began singing.  
  
"We could be heroes  
  
Forever and ever  
  
We could be heroes  
  
Forever and ever  
  
We could be heroes..."  
  
(Jack's solo)  
  
"Just because I  
  
Will always love ...)  
  
(Back to duet)  
  
"I can always love..."  
  
Jack stopped. He suddenly kissed Jezebel. Jezebel moaned slightly. Jenny applauded, and so did everyone else who was in the pub. Both Sparrow and Wingweaver fell of the table and landed on the floor, laughing.   
  
The sounds of a struggle suddenly stopped the applause. Colin had gotten in a fight with another pirate. Rum bottles were soon thrown, one hitting and knocking out, Jack. Jezebel dragged him out of the pub. She walked down the street a little and came across the door to the inn. Rain poured down in sheets. Jezebel slurred to the innkeeper.  
  
"Can me and me mate 'ave a room?'   
  
The innkeeper nodded.  
  
"20 doubloons, Miss," he barked.  
  
"I'll pay yeh later," Jezebel slurred, dragged the unconscious Jack into the room.  
  
Jezebel dropped Jack onto the floor and collapsed onto the bed. 


End file.
